Life Never Makes Sense
by Darkindangerous1313
Summary: Four friends, a magic book, and a whole lot of adventure awaits the main charactors of this story. Sorry summery suxs, but the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first story! just to let you all known these are my friends and mine nicknames, they are not the anime charaters i repeat not the anime charactors. **

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 1

Yep, here I am again. Good old Detention. Seriously, I have to stop getting put in here all the time, my parents are starting to notice...OUCH! What was... Oh, I know what that was.That ladies and gentlemen was Yuffie,throwing scrunched up paper at me for what is probably the millionth time...today. See, I'm not in here by my oncey savy, oh no, see my three best friends are in this hell whole with me. Yuffie, the annoying one that keeps bombarding me with the scrunched up paper, Kagura, who is not a morning person I repeat NOT A MORNING PERSON, if you talk to here in the morning, you better have a death wish...and a will...just in case. Last, but not least, Maddy, the energetic, peppy, cheerleader of the group. Oh yea, and then there is me, the one who's mind you are reading, Arisa.

I looked down and see that ball of paper Yuffie threw at me, and I get an idea. I reach down to pick it up, planning on throwing it back at Yuffie and scaring her to death, when I realize that there is something written on the paper. I pick it up, and expect to find the usual drawing of...whatever it is Yuffie decides to draw, but instead, I found a message. I look at Yuffie, but she is starring out the window, pretending to whistle, which she cant do so I don't see why she even tries to, so I do the unthinkable, and unfold the paper. Inside is a message that reads,

Dear whoever is reading this,

I, Yuffie, think that it is high time we start doing anything remotely fun, like writing a book. Please who ever is reading this, if i do not do something soon, I will go completely mad.

Yours Truly

Goingcompletlymad

I smirk after reading this thinking if I should reply or not...

Dear Goingcompletlymad,

I am truly sorry about your loss of sanity, even though I highly doubt you had any to Begin with,), But I'm afraid I have no paper on me to start writing said book, and would appreciate it if you would stop sending paper bombs with messages on them, over to me , for it is highly annoying.

P.S. We should go to the movies, I hear that "Epic Movie" is really good.

Yours Truly

Boredtotear

After writing my awesome response to Yuffie's annoying letter, I threw the scrunched up paper ball, now being called the TFO, terrifying flying object, back at Yuffie and decided to take a nap. Unfortunately for my napping self, Yuffie threw the TFO, back at me and gave me that look, that strikes fear into the hearts of millions...ok, maybe its just me. So, once again, I uncrumble the TFO, and read this message

Dear Smartiepants,

Thank you for stating the obvious, about the paper issue, but I have a plan. After detention, the four of us will sneak down to " that book store on that corner" and get a blank book. Now, relay this plan to the other two. My genius must rest.

P.S. A movie sounds fun, we should go after we get the " you know what".

Yours Truely

Thesneakyspy

That had to be the most stupid coded message she has ever written, and that's saying something, since she talks in code all the time. Oh well, it's Kagura's problem now. I aim and hit her square in the face. She blinks and looks around, apparently, she had been asleep. When she realized that I had thrown something at her, she picked it up, read it, wrote something, then threw the paper to Maddy. Maddy, grabbed the TFO, out of the air and started drawing all over it. When she finished her "masterpiece" she threw it in the air, where it landed in the middle of the room. I got up, glaring at Maddy, as I walked to the middle of the room, picked up the TFO, and walked back to my seat. Looking at the note, it was hard not to laugh, for now the note went something like this, (Note: The following pink text are the notes added by Kagura and Maddy)

Dear Smartiepants, that's you Arisa

Thank you, for stating the obvious about the paper issue, but I have a plan.Someone help up After detention, the four of us will sneakor walk down to "that bookstore on that corner" can't you just say Zwart's? and get a blank book. Now relay this plan to the other two. The other two have names, they are Kagura and Maddy My genius must rest. genius? What genius?

P.S. A movie sounds fun, we should go after the " you know what". yea yea a movie a movie

Yours Truely

Thesneakyspy

you aren't sneaky, you are loud and annoying

" I'll come, but I'm not doing the writing"

" I agree with Kagura. Do you like the comments I added?"

I had to admit, the comments did make the note funnier, wait till Yuffie reads it. I laugh silently in my head, which I tend to do a lot lately, maybe I should go get help...nah, and threw the TFO, back to its creator, and return to my interrupted nap. zzzzzzzzzzzzz

" Bring, Bring, Bring!"

" Ahhhhh!!!! Why does that bell have to be so fricken loud?!"

" Relax Arisa, that bell is a life saver, it means detention is over!" Exclaimed Kagura

" Oh...I knew that.. gets looks from everyone in the room well...why are we still here? Lets go"

Hope you liked it!

PLease review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is chapter 2 ENJOy!!**

**Chapter 2**

From the outside, Zwart's looked like any other small bookshop in town, but when you go inside, you will find that this bookshop is very... unique. It's very dark and it smells of mothballs...that's kinda mean isn't it? Maybe it doesn't smell like mothballs, maybe it smells like... think think think...Ow, brain hurting...maybe, if I take a deep breath...OMG I'M CHOKING! There is nothing hiding that stench, it does smell like mothballs.

I can't believe Yuffie talked me into coming here, I can't stand the smell of mothballs! It makes me gag.)

" Ahhhhhhhh"

" Be quit Maddy," Yuffie yells.

" TTTThheres a sssppider! Ahhhhhhhh!

Just like Maddy to break the silence over a spider. I on the other hand...

"Ahhh, it's coming right at me, it's going to eat me!!" Ok, so maybe I am a little scared, but only a little! Don't tell anyone, it would ruin my bad girl image.)

Whack! I look up and find Mr.Zwarts standing right behind me, with a rolled up newspaper. He had this weird glint in his eyes, and it kinda creeped me out.

" The spider is gone my lady, thanks to I, the Silver Knight." he exclaimed.

Then with a whoosh noise, he turned and walks away. I looked round, and saw the blank stares my friends were giving me, then all of a sudden there was a sound,

" Haaaahaaaahaaaaa" Yuffie couldn't control herself, she started rolling on the floor, with tears streaming down her face, she was laughing that hard.

" So Arisa, when is your knight in shining armor going to sweep you off your feet, and whisk you away to a magical kingdom to live forever?"

" Shut up! That is not funny! He was just being nice, and I refuse to be whisked away, by some old guy who runs a bookshop." I yelled, my face starting to turn red.

" Relax, Arisa, Yuffie didn't mean anything, she was just making a joke. You do know what a joke is right?"

" Yes, I know what a joke is Kagura, thank you very much! Now let's just get this book, and leave, I am sick of being here, in this mothball smelling shop!" by now, I had turned a very deep, deep, red.

" All right all right, don't get your knickers in a twist. The blank books are over there, let's go pick one."

We walked over to the self with the writing books on it and started to browse. We all picked out different books, Maddy wanted a bright pink book with flowers on it, Kagura, wanted an orange book that had a weird anime charector on it, Yuffie wanted a dark black book with slashes and gashes on it, I swear, if books could be emo, that book would be one. I on the other hand, had picked out this awesome blue book that had lightning bolts on it. It reminded me of Harry Potter, so I though it was cool, how stupid was I?

When we saw that we had all picked different books, we started to argue over which book we would get, when a strange figure came up behind us...

" The ancient prophecy foretold that four young maidens, would want a book, but low how are thy sure theses are the prophesied ones, and not some annoying, bratty teenagers?"

" Jeez Mr. Zwarts, you scared us half to death..."

" Silence! I, the great and powerful Merlin, must think."

" Listen, you physco! Stop freaking us out, we just wan to get a stupid book, not put up with your stupid fantasy games."

" Shut up Yuffie! We don't want to make him mad. Mental patients can go into rages when they get annoyed."

" Haahahhahhaaahhaaa, you are the prophesied ones, here is the book you need." Mr. Zwarts, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a very old tattered book, and thrust it into Kagura's hands. " Now go, fulfill your destiny!" With those words Mr.Zwart's eyes glazed over and he started staring into space.

" Let's get out of here, before he starts ranting again."

With that, we all ran to the door, like are lives depended on it. Well, who knows, maybe are lives did depend on it, I mean Mr. Zwarts went physco and could have killed us...Nahh, the world would have missed me to much if I had died. After all, I am just awesome...the others are ok...except Yuffie, the world would have made her day of death a holiday. What a funny thought, All hail the day Yuffie died! Has a nice ring to it.

**PLease REview! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arisa the almighty is back! Ok so maybe not all that mighty to most people, but I am over short Yuffie! You all should thank Kagura for this chapter cause she reminded me. Don't look so said, I do have a life other than my brain you know...Stop staring at me...I mean it...just...here's the story.

After we all ran out of the bookshop, Maddy yelled

"Ice cream!!!!!!!...NOW"

We all shrank back into the Shadow...Maddy was showing an evil side...what a minute...Maddy...evil...I have a question. Why did the world go upside down, and not tell me?! I mean, come on world, you could be a little bit nicer, and at least let me know when you go all Topsy Turvy on me. Gees, no respect anymore.

"Well, that's just to bad, get over it. I don't have to tell anyone what I do, especially not you!"

"Who are you?...Why are you in my mind...!!!!! Are you a stalker?!!"

"No, you idiot, I am not a stalker. I am the awesome, fabulish, all powerful, world!"

" Ok,...can you get out of my mind now? I am kinda in the middle of something."

" I told you, I don't take orders from any-...hold on someone is calling me. Mom?...at work...but Mom...yes I know but,...I don't want to...yes Mother...yes Mother...ok Mother, bye."

" What was that about?"

" I, have to go, mother is calling me."

" Awwww, the big bad world has to listen to his mother."

All of a sudden a women, with a huge scowl on her face, appeared and started beating my mind to a pulp. After her assault on my mind, she turned and left, with the World following her...wow, I have to stop watching Sci-Fi before bed.

" Maddy are you feeling ok?"

"Her randomness is kicking in now. It is that time of day ya know."

We all looked at her again and saw that she was pointing at the ice cream shop down the road. It was like a billion degrees out, so I was like

"Ya, lets go get ice cream and start on the book" Everybody agreed,as usual, and we sallied forth.

"I would like an ice cream bar"

"Grrrrr...Arisa stole my ice cream flavor. I demand a duel for the ice cream bar!"

" NO! It's mine get over it!"

"I want a Vanilla Carmel Machiato with whipped cream on the top."

At that moment everybody turned and looked at Maddy with the same odd look as before. Then Arisa spoke

"Maddy,one, you do not need anymore sugar, you are already crazy. Two, you cant have Starbucks coffee, we are eating ice cream. Now go take your pills and calm down."

I ordered a regular chocolate ice cream and everyone was happy, except Yuffie, who had to pay the $5. (after everyone was satisfied with there frozen, cold ice cream we sat down and started.)

"Ok, first things first. Who is with me in thinking that Mr.Zwarts gives ya' the creeps? Cause I know that I am never going in that creepy bookstore again.Even though he does get good books cheap."

"I don't know, he seemed like a nice man to me, but that is just me speaking "

Once again everyone turned and looked at Maddy strangely.

Making a joke, Arisa said, "Maddy did you forget to take your sane pills this morning again?"

Then I don't know how she did this but Yuffie said she had an idea. Note to self, ask World when he will make things normal again, first Maddy and now Yuffie. One more surprise and I might faint.

"We can make it about a girl who has all of our interests or personality's. Like we can take Arisa's smartness, Kagura's saneness-" at that moment Arisa interrupted.

"Wait a minute, I don't think I agree with you. I totally agree with you about the whole having my smartness, but using Kagura's saneness... that is just a whole different story now."

After both of their comments, Maddy interrupted with a very large scream.

" I think that the creepy dude at the bookstore-"

"His name is Mr. Zwarts-"

"Ya, whatever, but I don't think he was being creepy. Maybe the prophesy is about us writing this book. Oh ya ,and we can't write this book right now because, we left it at the bookstore.I just wanted you to know."

" I will run back and get it. But Kagura you are comming with me because...-"

Apparently the guy in the booth behind us knew about the prophecy. He was mumbling something really random.Since, he was so old, he couldn't talk so loud, but I think he was talking something about the prophesy that Mr.Zwarts was talking about.

"You have figured out the what the prophesy is, smart blonde one. That much thinking could do you great harm, you might want to stop."

OK, I had a little hint of what he was talking about, but I thought that when he called Maddy a smart one,well, all I got to say is that got me thinking... Maddy...plus smart... never.


End file.
